¿amor?
by feffi1998
Summary: en esta historia, se presentan los mismos personajes peero con distintas edades y vivencias. Phinbella y Ferbessa
1. Chapter 1

**¿AMOR?**

**Capitulo 1: La despedida del verano**

En Danville, bajo la acogedora sombra de un árbol, dos jóvenes Phineas Flynn de 15 años y Ferb Flecher de 16, afrontaban un suceso que no les simpatizaba en lo mas minimo.

P:- Ferb,¡Ya se que vamos a hacer hoy!

Como respuesta a esa conocida frase el peliverde puso cara de no entender mucho

P:- Ya que hoy es el ultimo dia del verano, ¡hay que hacer una fiesta! Asi nos despediremos de esta estación

Ferb levanto el pulgar en forma de aceptación

En aquel momento la cerca del patio se abrió y dejo ver a una joven alta y de cabello oscuro llamada Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, ella estaba enamorada de Phineas, aunque él lo ignoraba por completo a diferencia de sus amigos.

I:- Hola Phineas ¿Qué están haciendo?

P:- Hola Izzy, planeamos hacer una fiesta para despedirnos del verano

Detrás de la puerta corrediza, se encontraba Candace una chica de 18 años, pelo rojizo, la hermana de Phineas y Ferb la cual tras oir lo que planeaban salió eufórica al patio.

C:- Phineas y Ferb, mama y papa se fueron a cenar asique YO estoy a cargo, eso implica nada de sus absurdas travesuras

Tras decir esto se retira a su habitación mientras que llamaba a su amiga Stacy.

I:- Oye,Phinas me preguntaba si… tal ves… mis amigas podrían participar en la fiesta

_Por que no pude, soy una tonta asi no vas a avanzar nunca Isabella_

P:- Claro, mientras mas mejor. Ferb trae las herramientas y el teléfono que hoy va a ser un dia muy agitado

**Bueno acá termina espero que les guste, dejen comentarios y avanzo con los capítulos les prometo que va a haber Phinbella, Ferbessa y mas.**

**Feffi1998 fuera, paz**


	2. Chapter 2

**¿AMOR?**

**Capitulo 2: La preparación de la fiesta**

Ninguno permanecía quieto en un lugar, iban de acá para allá, entre herramientas y materiales, camiones y personas. El patio se había convertido en un salón increíble para la fiesta; consistía en: un escenario con pantalla gigante, la zona de baile y la de comida y detrás de todo había un lugar ¿romántico? Era similar a una plaza con asientos y flores para aquellas personas que desearían alejarse del ruido. Por supuesto había sido idea de Ferb ya que nuestro despistado protagonista nunca se lo hubiese imaginado.

P:- Sabes Ferb aun no entiendo, para que es necesario aquella zona. Pronuncio estas palabras mientras señalaba la "zona romántica"

F:- No lo sé, ya veremos. Quedaba más que claro que Ferb lo había hecho por una cosa y solo una cosa: Isabella, aquella seria la oportunidad para que su amiga se le declarase a su hermano.

Pasaban las horas, y las chicas sumando a Buford (un chico de 15 y como en la niñez seguía siendo el brabucón del barrio) y Baljeet (también de 15 era delgado e inteligente), habían finalizado la preparación de la fiesta solo restaba cambiarse y disfrutar.

Bu:- Jeet, tu vienes conmigo, necesito un maniquí.

Ba:-¡Bien! Pero no me pongas peluca, además tu ropa me queda enor… Al ver a Buford ponerse rojo de la furia, no termino la frase y se digno a acompañar al matón.

Mientras Phineas terminaba de darle unos ajustes a la pantalla, Isabella se dio cuenta de… la "zona especial"

I:-Oye Ferb ¿Para qué es todo aquello?

F:- ¿eeh? Al mirar a donde señalaba la joven, simplemente levanto los hombros en señal de desconocimiento.

I:- De acuerdo, me voy a cambiar a ¿que hora comenzaba?

P:- 9:30. Respondía Phineas mientras se deslizaba por la escalera

En ese momento, Izzy entro en "Phinlandia" y se imagino a su chico deslizándose por el arcoíris, e invitándola a un paseo en la isla corazón.

I: ¿Isla corazón? Ambos jóvenes la miraron sin entender nada. Isabella al decir esto se ruborizo y empezó a correr hacia la salida.

I:- Nos vemos a las 9:15, por si necesitan algo

_¿Isla corazón? Izzy estás perdiendo la cabeza, esta noche es la ultima o se lo digo o me mudo de Danville_

Razonaba todo esto mientras se dirigía a su casa. En la misma estaba Vivian, la madre de Isabella, preparando unos bocadillos para su hija. En ese momento Isabella abre la puerta de su casa y metida en sus pensamientos se olvida de saludar a su madre.

V:- Izzy. Pronuncia sin obtener respuesta ¡Isabella!

I:- ¿Qué? Perdón mama es que tengo un millón de cosas en la cabeza.

V:- Cariño puedes contarme. }

I:- Bueno: Primero esta Phineas que es un despistado total y no se da cuenta. Después esta mi ropa que no se que ponerme y después esta Phineas que es un despistado y me va a lograr que me valla de Danville porque es un despistado y las chicas me dicen que le diga pero tengo miedo y adema…

V:- Izzy, espera. Le dice su madre mientras la tomo por los hombros. Debo decirte dos cosas, una te he comprado ropa para hoy está arriba espero que te guste y alguien vino de visita

Isabella salió corriendo a abrazarlo, lo extrañaba tanto

** Bueno acá termina, este es más largo ¿quién es el joven misterioso que visita a Izzy? Y además que pasara con Phineas, les prometo que mas a delante habrá Ferbessa.**

** Bueno un besoo Feffi1998 fuera, paz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdon por tardar tantoo es que las vacaciones me tienen agitada jaja sin mas interrupciones el tercer capitulo…**

**¿AMOR?**

I: No lo puedo creeer! Tanto tiempoooooo, veni quiero otra abrazo

¿?: Buen.. Izzy.. soltam… e IZZYYYYY!

V: Hija ya es suficiente jajaja.

Y mientras Vivian intentaba separar a Isabella de su primo Juan, en la casa de enfrente….

P: Oye, Ferb que crees que deba ponerme. Bueno digo, no porque van a haber muchas personas importantes y hay que estar presentable…

Ferb entendiendo el camino de la conversación, le siguió la corriente a su hermano.

F: ¿Qué persona IMPORTANTE?

P: Izzy, por ejemp…

Al escuchar la risita picara de Ferb se puso bordo e intento acomodar la situación…

P:¡No me dejaste terminar! Izzy, Jeet, Buford y muchos mas. Haciendo un gesto con las manos dando a entender de que todos tenían importancia para él.

_Bien Ferb, ya se que lo sabes ¡quien no lo sabe en esta ciudad! No es mi culpa de que me alla dado cuenta tarde ¿eh? ¿Por qué ELLA no lo dijo primero?_

_**Flasback:**_

G: ¡hey!¡Phineaaaas!

P: Lo siento Grech, estaba distraído ¿que necesitabas?

G: Isabella quería darte esto.

Le decía mientras le entregaba una carta rosa, con perfume a jazmines el favorito de Phineas.

P: ¿Qué dice?

G: No se, dijo solo que te la entregara.

Por supuesto que su amiga lo sabia pero se hizo la ignorante en ese momento

Pero cuando Phineas estaba a punto de abrirla, Isabella apareció corriendo y se la arrebato.

P:¡Oye, esa es MI carta!

I: Es mia, y Grechen no tenia ningún derecho a sacarla de mi mochila.

La voy a matar. Dijo en un susurro

P:Es verdad, tienes razón. Y mientras decía esto se iba acercando mas, cada ves mas hasta que… le saco la carta de las manosy se fue corriendo a su casa.

Isabella, atónita no podía mover un musculo.

Al llegar a su casa, feliz de lograr su cometido, abrió la carta.

Cuando la finalizo, estaba palido… pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Mientras tanto en casa de Izzy y tras una larga conversación…

I: ¡Dios! ¡La hora que es!

Salió disparada literalmente de su sillón, buscando por todas partes las cosas para la fiesta.

J: ¿Qué le pasa?

V: PHINEAS, organiza una FIESTA e IZZY es la INVITADA DE HONOR jajajaj

**Aquí termina el tercer capitulo espero que les haya gustado. **

**Feffi1998 fuera paz!**


End file.
